Poems
by CoffeeObsessed
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school. What happens when Mr Medina assigns a poem writing project in teams? In canon season 1-season 2 through run away, little boy. one shot. written 2002. reformatted and tweaked 2008.


**Author's Note**: Okay, Okay so I'm not ready to get rid of Tristan's character…need him back :)

Oh here's the code for reading: _italicsthinking_, **boldlocation**, the poems are in _italics _because I thought the effect was nice.

I love reviews. love them.

--

**At Chilton: American History Class-Wednesday**

_And then he told me he would've kissed me if Dean hadn't been there…I'm surprised he didn't kiss me anyway. I wish he had…no think about DEAN! I miss him…I wish he would come back…Tristan is such a nice kisser…no think about DEAN!_

"Miss Gilmore? Did you hear me?" the teacher said a little louder than usual, "Miss Gilmore? What is the answer?"

"Um… oh I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"Never mind! Miss Gellar, could you tell me the answer please? Miss Gilmore seems to be lost in dream world, yet again."

"Lexington and Concord, ma'am."

"Thank You, Miss Gellar. Miss Gilmore, please stay after class for a few minutes. Okay…now who can tell me the answer to question 23?"

Rory wondered what had kept her mind so occupied, and then she remembered. She had been thinking about the last time she had seen Tristan DuGrey. She couldn't stop thinking about him. If there was a time he didn't occupy her thoughts it was in her sleep. Even then, though, it seemed like he was present. She thought about their kiss at Madeline's party, about their tentative friendship afterwards, about how she had said she hated him, and about before those few minutes they had alone before he left for Military School.

_No, Rory, no! You have a great boyfriend, Dean; remember him? You love him; he loves you. Tristan. NO stop thinking about him! Think about Dean; think about kissing him. Tristan is such a great kisser…NO Rory Gilmore! You DO NOT like him…you told him you hated him…he almost kissed you again when he left for Military School. Wonder what that would've been like…Rory Gilmore! Dean is here and Tristan is not…think about the American Revolution. Turning points of the war: Gettysburg, Vicksburg, Tristan…NO Tristan is not a turning point…think about Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean…your first kiss was with Dean…Dean is so nice and sweet and…but he's not Tristan…he's not like Tristan…Tristan…Tristan…Oh…Tristan_

"Miss Gilmore? Are you in there?" the teacher asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am I was just thinking about some things…"

"Well that I realized. Miss Gilmore I've just been wondering why you seem so preoccupied during class lately."

"Um…" Rory searched for a believable answer besides the truth, "Well…see you know how semester exams are coming up? Well…I've been…been really worried about getting a good grades."

"Oh I see, well next time please try to concentrate during my class. If you're so worried, listening would help you do better."

"Yes ma'am, I'm very sorry."

"Here's a late pass to class; now please try to hurry there."

"Thank you!" Rory rushed to the door and ran smack into someone sauntering to the principal's office. "Sorry," she said as she continued to run.

"Why, Mary, I would've expected better of you! At least say 'Hello' to me."

"Tristan? Wha…what are you doing here?"

"My dad decided that it was a disgrace for the DuGrey family if I continued to stay at Military School so he's putting me back in Chilton." He said disgustedly.

"O…o…okay…um…well I guess I could tell you that it's good that you're back at Chilton…the hell hole."

_She so close…I just want to reach out and touch her…Rory…Rory…I just want to feel if her hair is as soft as it looks. _Tristan reached out to touch her hair and barely stopped himself.

_Why did he do that? Why do I wish he hadn't stopped? OH!! What's going on with me…is it raging hormones or do I really like him?_

"So…still seeing bag boy?"

"If you mean Dean, then yes…but…" She quickly caught herself before she said that she was going to break up with him. I don't know if I really am going to break up with him…but if I can't say that I really love him then…what's the point?

"Um…but what, Rory?"

"But…um…why don't you go back to that military school…they taught you how to say names!"

"Whoops, temporally lost my mind…Mary!" he said with an evil smirk on his face.

"And Evil Tristan returns."

"Um…yeah…well Rory…"

"Tristan DuGrey…the boy with an ego the size of California stuttering? I wish I had a video camera." She quickly retorted.

"Yeah…well…I need to get to the principal's office…so see you around, Mar…Rory."

_Did he just use my real name? Oh my goodness…he's so confusing! One minute he's so nice and sweet and the next I want to kill him…he looks so, so good in that uniform. Not many people could carry that look off but he just looks so good…NO, RORY, NO! Think about Dean… Dean… Tristan… Dean… Tristan… Tristan… NO, Rory, DEAN! Dean is who you want to spend the rest of your life with, right? He's so sweet and nice and… Tristan can be all those things… I've seen him like that… and… oh Rory just get to class; you're already late enough!_

**Luke's Diner**

"Oh please, Luke, just one cup? Please…pretty please with a cherry on top and sugar and ice cream and coffee?"

"No…it'll…um…stunt your growth."

"Oh please?" Lorelai asked. Rory walked in and Lorelai immediately began, "Oh sweet daughter of mine! Please tell Lukey here that I really need my coffee?"

"Please Luke? I had a bad day…I need my coffee."

"Does it have anything to do with that Dean guy? I'll put him in a headlock again if you need me to."

"No…Tristan's back at Chilton…from Military School."

"Evil One's back? Ooooo…I know…they kicked him out of Military School because…"

"No, Mom, whatever you were thinking he didn't do. But he came and I realized how much I missed him when he was gone."

Lorelai looked up at Rory with a look of surprise on her face. She erased it quickly and continued to beg Luke, "Oh Lukey-poo…coffee please? Please, Please, Please?? Coffee is my god…I'll die without it! I need it! Please?? I'll get down on my knees and beg you for it…and if that doesn't work I'll hit you over the head with my empty cup"

"Fine have some." He said as he poured some in her cup.

"Mmmmm…coffee how do I love thee…let me count the ways…mmm…" Lorelai was lost in dreamland as her coffee drinking began.

"Mom, I'm going to go find Dean okay?"

"Coffee…good…coffeemaker…god…coffee…okay Rory."

"'Bye, see you at home later."

Outside the Diner

Rory looked around for Dean. She knew he didn't have to work today so he could be anywhere. Of course, Stars Hollow wasn't that big so he couldn't be far…

"Hey Rory." Dean said as he swept her into his arms.

"Dean…" she began.

"Shh…" he leaned in and softly kissed her on her lips. Electricity swept through his body but Rory didn't respond. "Rory? Are you feeling okay? What's wrong? What's up? Rory? What's going on?"

"Yeah, Dean. We need to talk." Dean groaned, understanding.

"Rory, you don't have to say it. I think I know what you're going to say."

"Well you see, Dean, nothing's been the same since we go back together. I mean…I don't feel the same way about you as I felt when we first got together, before the breakup I mean. I don't know what it is Dean…I mean, I love you and all and I really missed you when we weren't together and the first few weeks were great and I well…it just doesn't feel right… I think we need to just be friends…I think that's why I missed you so much…I don't think that we should be together I mean I don't want to get hurt or for you to get hurt…you know what I mean don't you?"

"I understand…I think. I missed you too and I think that it was the companionship that each of us missed more than anything else…So yeah…I think it's a good idea that we break up before one of us gets hurt."

Relief swept through Rory's body and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, failing to see the hurt look in his eyes.

**The Gilmore Home**

"Rory…aren't you going to tell me what's going on between you and Dean? He looked so sad when we walked by him. Oh and aren't you going to tell me why you said you missed The Evil One, the Devil Incarnate, The Demon Seed, Evil Tristan while he was gone?"

"Fine, Mom. Dean and I agreed to break up."

"Why?"

"Because…because…because I think I like someone else."

"Ooo…Oooo who is it? Is it Jess? Is it that hottie that takes you tickets at the movies? Is it Brad Pitt?" Rory just shook her head. "Well who is it then? Oh I know! You like Tristan! Rory likes Evil One! Rory likes Evil One! Rory likes Evil One! Rory likes Evil One!"

"Mom!"

"Rory likes Evil One! Rory likes Evil One!"

"Mom!"

"Okay…so how'd you find out that you like him? I want details!"

"I never told you I liked him."

"But you do!"

"Okay you win…so you remember right before we had to give Romeo and Juliet and he told me he was leaving for Military School? He told me he would kiss me good-bye but my boyfriend was there. I just remember thinking 'I wish he would kiss me anyways.'"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom, I was with Dean until about fifteen minutes ago!"

"Okay…so why didn't you tell your adoring and wonderfully lovely mother?"

"MOM!!"

"Okay, subject dropped. So…d'ya think that Evil Tristan likes you?"

"I don't know, Mom, I mean, he always annoying me…he's always changing girlfriends…every week he has a new one. I don't want to get dragged into that. I mean, sometimes he really acts like he likes me but then the next second he's all Evil Tristan again."

"Go to sleep, Honey, we'll talk about in the morning."

"Drive me to school?" So I don't have to see Dean? I don't think I could deal with seeing him again so quickly.

"It's a date."

"G'night, Mom."

"Night, Sweetie"

**Chilton-Thursday**

"Why hello there, Ma…Rory, I mean."

"Why, Tristan, I'm really liking this place your parents sent you! They taught you my name…or did you just have a lot of practice thinking about me every second?"

_How can she read my mind so well?_ "You caught me. So…how's bag boy doing today?"

"How am I supposed to know…we…we broke up."

"Idiot…" Tristan muttered. "I'm sorry, Rory. Anything I can do to help?"

"No…not really."

"Hey, Tristan!" someone yelled.

"Hey…oh hi Paris."

"I really missed you! What are you doing back? Are you staying for a while? What's going on? How are you?"

"Thank you, I'm back to stay, and I'm doing fine."

"Oh that's so great!"

"Hi, Paris." Rory timidly said.

"Rory," Paris said coldly before turning back to Tristan, grilling him about what happened, how he was and what was going on now. Rory tuned them out until Paris said, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope." Came the reply.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh I'm gonna be late for class! It was nice seeing you, Tristan! Paris ran off.

"Are you telling the truth, Tristan? Are you really not seeing anyone? You didn't bring home some girl from school to live in your closet?"

"Nope, no one. That's about to change…look at that hottie who just walked in." Noticing the hurt look on Rory's face he immediately told her, "I was just kidding, Rory!"

"Oh, okay good… I mean…I guess that's good, if it's good for you that is. It's always good if you're happy, I mean…well yea…I'm babbling aren't I?

"Yes," Tristan replied, almost adoringly.

"Tristan?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, Mary? Tristan said the name adoringly, the way other boys called their girlfriends, 'Honey'.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Rory. You're the smart one: you figure it out."

**English Class**

"Ah…Mr. DuGrey, it's so good to have you back."

"Um…thank you, Mr. Medina."

"Okay class, we're going to start a project today. You and a partner will each write a poem and then you will switch poems and try to figure out what the other was talking about in the poem. This is to teach you about writing poems, expressing yourself through writing, and how to interpret poems correctly You will together give a private report just to me in three weeks. Since I'm feeling like being a generous teacher today, I'll let you pick your partners. Get started now, please. Thank you."

Rory saw Paris make a beeline for Tristan, but Rory was closer.

"Why hello there, Mary…you're that eager to be my partner?" Rory looked and saw that the whole class was staring at her. Then she looked behind her and a blush slowly crept over her face: she had pushed over a chair on her mad dash to his desk.

"Actually…" she could think of an insult. She was lost in the soft ocean of his eyes. Their eyes locked and their faces moved closer. Their lips were millimeters away from each other. Rory tilted her head and closed her eyes, ready for the softness of his lips.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovefest, but Mr. DuGrey and Miss Gilmore, unless you are going to be partners or are telling each other something very important and very secret about a secret FBI or CIA case you are working on undercover about Chilton, I suggest you move away from each other quickly." Mr. Medina interrupted.

They quickly pulled about.

"Looks like we're stuck together now, Mary." Tristan smirked.

_How does he do that? He made a complete 180 from sweet to jerk in .0003 seconds. Why does he play with me like that?_

_Why does she play with me like that? One minute we're about to kiss and the next she's getting out a pencil and a piece of paper as if nothing has happened. Why does she torment me so much? Because you can't have her DuGrey: you're not worthy of her angelic touch and sweet personality. You're not even worthy of her banter._

"Well it looks as if we are…Mr. DuGrey. I think we should probably take a couple of days to write the poems and then get together after school a few times to figure out what the poems are talking about."

"Okay then, Mar…Ror…Mary. Why don't we just take the weekend to write the poems and then we can go to your house after school on Monday…"

"Whoa, how come my house? You're the one with the huge house!"

"Yeah, but…um" Tristan tried to think of a believable excuse and then he remembered that his parents were having a big party and he wasn't even allowed to be home until dinnertime each day until they had it on Friday so the decorators could decorate in peace. "My parents are having a huge party and I'm not allowed to go in the house until dinnertime everyday until next Friday for fear that I might mess up the whatever the decorators are doing. I'd hate to see what would happen if it was raining outside. I probably wouldn't be allowed to even stay in the house."

"Okay…I guess that'll work. You can stay for dinner," Rory said, only half believing him.

_Yes!! It's what I've always wanted! Ever since I met you, Rory Gilmore, all I've wanted to do is see how you live; see the love that surrounds you. See what makes you, you._

"I'll drive you there after school."

"Um…okay thanks."

The Gilmore Home

This was it. She could show him how she felt through the poem. He should be able to figure it out. But how? I'm terrible at writing poetry. I understand it but it just doesn't come out naturally. Rory remembered once when she had taken her grandmother to Teriyaki Joe's and had gotten the Sweet and Sour Chicken. It was a perfect analogy. One minute Tristan was sweet, the next sour. Once she had that idea the rest just came out.

_One minute spicy,_

_The next tart._

_Sometimes sweet,_

_And then sour._

_Never bland and—_

_Playing with my heart_

She figured he could figure it out: he was smart enough.

**The DuGrey Mansion—Tristan's Room**

_This is it. This is the way I can show her how I feel. But how? I mean…poems are good…love poems are good. Should I tell her subtlely or just straight out say it?_

Tristan toyed around with a few ideas and finally came up with something.

_The chestnut brown color of a wild mare—_

_Of her and makes me fall._

_The blueness of the sky reminds me—_

_Of her and makes me fall._

_The lilt of the bluebird's song reminds me—_

_Of her and makes me fall_

_More in love with her._

_I want her to be there—_

_To catch me when I hit the bottom._

Yeah, so it was just plain old sap, and it was so not Tristan DuGrey, but it wasn't like they were going to give presentations to the class: just presentations to the teacher and their partner. He could deal with being humiliated in front of Mr. Medina, and if Rory could figure out his meaning then he wouldn't be humiliated in front of her too.

**Chilton—Monday**

Rory found Monday afternoon came quickly. At 3:00 she went looking for Tristan. She found him standing at the entrance waiting for her to come out.

"Hey, Tristan."

"Hey, R…Rory."

"Tristan DuGrey: stuttering again! Call the presses!"

"Mary!"

"DuGrey Prodigy Struck Down By Sudden Case Of Stuttering!"

"Mar… Rory!"

"The DuGrey family's only son was caught by his classmate, Rory Gilmore, twice…"

"Rory!! Stop!"

"Sorry, we better go then! Come on!" she bounced off to a silver BMW convertible that was surrounded by Tristan's women admirers, trying to get a ride home from him.

Saying, "Sorry, girls, I'm all booked up for today, come on Rory," Tristan easily stopped their begs for rides.

The drive to Stars Hollow was silent except for the occasional uttering of directions. When they got to Rory's house the first thing she said was, "Coffee! Luke's! Back to town, fast!" Tristan drove as fast as he could and when Rory said stop he realized they were in front of a sign that said something about hardware.

**Luke's Diner**

"Rory…it says hardware…"

"Just come in!" Rory bounded to the door and made Tristan catch it if he wanted to even get in the restaurant, "Luke…coffee, please, two cups! FAST!"

"Umm…Rory, I don't drink coffee in the afternoon."

"Who said it was for you?"

"You really need to get over this addiction."

"Addiction? What addiction? I worship you coffee. I love you coffee… coffee… good… coffeemaker… god"

"You sound like your mother, Rory. Who's this?" Luke asked, shooting daggers at Tristan with his eyes.

"Tristan, Luke, Luke, Tristan." Rory quickly explained before going back to nursing her coffee.

"Evil Tristan is here?"

"He's not evil anymore; sometimes he's actually nice. In fact I've come up with a new name for him: The Chiltonite formerly known as Evil Tristan And Is Now Known As Semi-Evil Tristan. Mmm… more coffee. Tristan, are you going to drink that coffee? It is very bad to waste coffee." Rory said in her best kindergarten teacher voice.

"Take it." Like you've taken my heart.

"Mmm…you are a god Tristan… you are a coffee god… mmmm… coffee good… coffee god… coffee is my friend… I love you… oh hi Jess." Rory murmured as Jess walked in.

"Hi, Rory, who's that?" Jess asked, also shooting daggers in the back of Tristan's head.

"Jess, Tristan, Tristan, Jess." Rory murmured again. "Okay we can go now, Tristan. The coffee god has been worshiped correctly."

"Well let's go then."

"'Bye, Jess, Luke"

"'Bye, Rory. I'll tell your mom where you went when she comes looking for her afternoon coffee," Luke replied.

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Rory," Jess added.

**The Gilmore Home**

Rory fumbled with the keys, trying not to look flustered by the fact that Tristan was only inches from her back. She finally opened the door and rushed in.

"Need coffee pot…"

"You just had coffee!"

"Need more!"

"I'm cutting you off."

"No! My house, my rules!"

"Fine, ruin your teeth and stunt your growth."

"Okay good. Thank you."

"We better get started. Why don't we give each other our poems and we can read over and then discuss what we think about them, okay?" He spread out their stuff on the coffee table.

"Kay. Let me go get my poem from my room." She ran off towards the kitchen. Tristan admired her beautiful back with her hair softly hitting it when her legs moved. Rory got back and they started.

_Her poem's so confusing. What's it about? I get that's about a person…at least I think it's about a person…a person who changes around a lot. It's someone she likes… she says "Playing with my heart" so she's confused about the person…I think it's about a guy that confuses her because she can't tell if he likes her or not. Yeah…that's what I think. I wish I was the guy she was talking about._

_Well, this is obviously about a girl. He likes the girl…no he loves the girl…he's not sure whether the girl likes him or not…that sounds about right…okay I'm ready. You know, I really wish I were that girl that he's in love with._

"Ready, Tristan? You go first."

"Okay…so what I got out of your poem was that it's about a guy that confuses you because you can't tell if he likes you or not."

"Um…yeah…that's basically it…" Rory was a little disappointed that he hadn't figured out that it was him that she was talking about. _He's not stupid; he should get it!_

"Rory? Are you in there?"

"Yeah…I think."

"Your turn."

"Okay so you love this girl and you're not sure whether the girl likes you in return."

"Yep…basically." _I thought she would've figured out that the blue of the sky are her eyes, the brown and the wildness of the mare are her hair and spirit and the bird song is her beautiful voice…she's smart enough for that._

_"Tristan…"_

"Yeah, Rory?"

"Tristan…my poem is about you. You confuse me. One minute you act like you like me more than a friend and the next I want to kill you. Please explain this to me."

"Rory, don't you remember first grade? For someone to be your boyfriend or girlfriend you had to throw sand in their hair, insult them, pull their hair, any mean way to get their attention. I guess that part of me never left. It started out as a game. You were the only girl that didn't fall head over heals for me the second she saw me. I had to make you like me…"

"Tristan, I…"

"I'm not finished yet. The harder I tried the more you resisted until I began to feel different. It wasn't just a game anymore to make you fall madly in love with me. You were the one making me fall in love with you. You are different from every single girl I've ever met. I feel different about you. You make me feel loved. When I look in your eyes I melt. Rory, I love you." He was surprised by how easily the words had come out even though he had practiced them every single day since the day they had kissed at Madeline's party.

"Tristan, I…"

"Wait, Rory, shut up and let me show you what I mean…" he pulled her to him and she didn't resist. He was surprised at how well her small body fit into his. He pulled her closer, closer and closer until their faces were millimeters about.

**Meanwhile…**

"My baby came in here with Evil Tristan? I better get home, after you give me coffee." Luke gave her some because she would never get home if he didn't. Lorelai quickly drove their jeep to their house. She quietly opened the door to find Rory and Tristan an inch apart and wrapped in each other's arms. She softly padded went into the kitchen to see what would happen.

**Back to the Living Room…**

Tristan pulled her in the last few remaining inches and met her lips. After a few minutes they broke apart. Rory softly said, "Again!" and this time the kiss became deeper. He pushed his tongue on her lips, hoping to gain entrance. She obliged quickly. Their tongues played with each other. Then he carefully lifted his lips off hers and moved them on to her neck and starting in the hollow of her neck kissed his way back up to her lips. His hands were tangled in her hair and she was running her hands through the messiness of his hair, making it even messier. They were brought back to reality when they heard clapping coming from the kitchen.

"Bravo! Bravo! And the award for best kiss goes to…"

"Mom! What are you doing here? I told you we'd meet you at Luke's," she looked at her watch, "fifteen minutes ago." She looked at her mom sheepishly.

"Teenagers will be teenagers…continue…I'll be back soon so don't continue too long; I just need to worship my god, coffee, correctly."

"'Bye, Mom." They had never left the warm confines of the other's arms and it was very easy to continue until Rory pulled away.

"What's wrong, Rory?"

"I love you too, Tristan." She whispered.

_**The end**_


End file.
